Reality is Nightmare
by Sinasarumo
Summary: I don't know if you'll enjoy reading this fanfiction, since its my first time making one. So please feel free to criticize my work and also point out the mistakes I've done. Ty!


Reality is Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any character in this story. Grand Chase and its characters belong to whom they do belong.

* * *

I look around, I see flames around me, I hear moans of pain and distress fill the air. I couldn't move my body, but I can sense everything happen around me. Every moment of it was painful, it was pure torture.

'Where am I? What am I doing here?' I thought being confused from uncertainty.

'_You are here to witness what you've done in your past state, boy.' _A voice answered with a very soft but serious tone.

'Wh-who are you?' I thought again hoping for a reply.

'_Have you forgotten boy? I am once a part of you.' _now starting to remember **her**...

'Kaze'Aze…' I thought. When I realized my body walking down a street and caught a glimpse of a woman in an alley hiding. Then I went to her, she was holding a child, as if she was trying to protect him.

"Please! Don't kill my so-" I saw myself slash her before letting her finish her sentence and see her son crying due to his mother's death. I killed him as well and saw blood covered the entire alley and blood dripping off my hands.

'Why…? Why do you have to show this?' I thought while in despair from the sight of my hands killing innocent people.

'_I show this to you because it is my will to show what you have done because of me. It is just my wish to see you suffer from your own hands.' _She replied coldly.

My body continued move even though I struggle to gain control. It felt like I'll never get out of this nightmare. It was hard for me to keep myself from watching as I kill every person in this village. I'm really scared of seeing myself like this and again struggled to gain control of my body.

'_It's futile boy, you can never change the past. Even if you try, you'll end up seeing all of your doing.' _she told me the one thing that made me lose hope.

'I already know that,' I said and continued 'but I know one thing, just like my friends said, it isn't my fault, it was yours.' finishing my sentence.

'_Have you forgotten, child? I was able to possess your body because you were willing to be my vessel.' _I was confused and scared because of her statement.

'Wha-what are you talking about! I was forced by you! I didn't do it…' finally finishing and stayed silent.

'_I see so you've forgotten everything before I possessed you. Then I shall show you your own memories.' _she said, and after that I got transported in a house on top of a hill. I saw myself having a little stature, as of those of a 6-year old kid. I saw a woman lying on a bed, sleeping with an odd look on her face, a face of someone disturbed. I was forced to watch over her since I can't move my body.

* * *

After an hour, I found myself walking outside going into town. The town was lifeless, there were people peering out the window looking at me. I stopped in front of some kind of shop, a medicine shop if I presume. I walked in and to my surprise I see a shocked person behind the counter, then I said, "May I have some medicine for me to give to my mother?"

"No! You can't! Don't come near my shop ever again." the man said, now trying to fend me off .

"Please my mother is very ill!" I desperately pleaded to him.

"Stay away from my shop you demons!" now kicking me out off the shop. After I look again at my body, I noticed that I have a lot of wounds and bruises. Then I started to go home but before I got beaten by a bunch of people saying "Stay out of our town!" and "Demons like you doesn't deserve to live!" I quickly ran away from them. When I got home and went to the woman, I told her "I'm sorry, if I didn't exist, you wouldn't be suffering right now." then I found myself crying beside the woman.

I went to the forest behind my home, from the looks of my movement at that time I was trying to hunt for food but to no avail, I didn't catch anything. Then I went to the river and gathered water by using the pail nearby. I caught some fish too; then I walked back after the sun set.

I was shocked at the view when I was near the hill. My house was burning and I saw a mob of people in front of my house. When I saw this I fled to the forest and hid there. "Why…?" I said now crying once again.

"_Why are you crying boy? Is there something bothering you?" _I've heard someone saying.

"Why do they hate demons so much? Why are they being cruel to mother? Why…are they like this…?" I said with a very mournful tone.

"_They are like those because they are judgmental humans. Those people show hostility to everything different from them." _the voice said with a very straight tone.

"I see… Can you grant me power to destroy them all?" I said with enthusiasm.

"_I can give you the power but it will cost you your body as my vessel." _the voice answered.

"I'll do it" I answered without hesitation.

"_Then I shall." _she said. After that everything was gone. All I see is darkness, back from where I was before.

'_Now you see child. It was your wish that I've granted. It is by your hand.' _she said with a cold demeanor.

After that statement I found myself in my room. I told myself that it was only a nightmare. But from that dream I learned one thing, that reality can be my worst nightmare.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't any good. It's my first time trying to make a fanfic.


End file.
